fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong (SSBGA)
This page is for Donkey Kong in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. 'Donkey Kong '''is the protagonist of the ''Donkey Kong ''series, first appearing in 1981's arcade game ''Donkey Kong, ''where he was the antagonist of Mario. Soon, he starred in the Mario series and later made his own spin-off series. Character Description Donkey Kong made his first appearance in the 1981 Arcade game with the same name and served as the main antagonist of the game. He had kidnapped Mario's girlfriend, Pauline, on top of a contruction building. Mario had to make his way up there and rescue her. Following the many games he appeared in, Donkey Kong had been forgotten, until his appearance in the largely successfull game, Donkey Kong Country. From there on, Donkey Kong became a well-known character. Donkey Kong is a large gorrila, with brown furr. He is very strong, with very good physical strength. He mostly spends his time in the jungle, along with all his other kongs. He enjoys eating bananas and will do almost anything to acquire them or protect them from villains. Attributes Donkey Kong is a very heavy fighter, with very powerful attacks, with high range and great knockback capabilities. He is also one of the fastest heavyweights in the game, with fast walking, fast running, fast air speed and great jumps. He has good horizontal recovery but nut very good vertical recovery. Donkey Kong is hard to grab, because if his great size, but can leave him vulnurable to attacks, especially to projectiles. Donkey Kong has to problem killing people; all of his Smash attacks are very powerful and very fast. His grabs and throws allow him to temporarily capture opponents and carry them towards any direction. All in all, Donkey Kong is a character that can overcome many characters in fights. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Neutral Attack - A quick cross punch, followed by an up uppercut. 4%, 6% *Side Tilt - Swats in front. 10% *Up Tilt - Swats above his head. 9% *Down Tilt - Swats his opponent's feet. 8% *Dash Attack - Skids to a halt doing a side-kick. 11% Smash *Side Smash - Claps hands together in front of him. Extremely high knockback is fully charged. 29% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Claps hands together above his head. Extremeky high knockback. 26% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Does a double back handed punch by bringing his closed fists down 90 degrees at both sides. Not as powerful as his other smash attacks. 25% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Throws his back at the opponent. 8% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Swats with his hand in a wide arch. 6% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Swats with his hand on both sides. 8% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Spins with his fists as he stands. 5% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins with his arms extended. 10% *Forward Aerial - Puts his fists together above his head, then does a powerful axe-handled smash. 12% *Back Aerial - Back-kicks behind him. 8% *Up Aerial - Headbutts above. 14% *Down Aerial - Stomps down, arching his body forward. 14% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Does a short karate-like chop at the enemy's neck. 3% *Forward Throw - Heaves the opponent on his back, just like carrying barrels from Donkey Kong Country. He can then carry them for a short distance and then throw them towards any direction. 5% each direction. *Back Throw - Swings his arm back and throws the opponent. 11% *Up Throw - Throws the opponents upward with his right hand. 9% *Down Throw - Slams the opponent down with his hand. 7% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Punches his chest rapidly. *Side - Scratches himself. *Down - Same as SSBB, SSB and SSBM. Idle Animations *Shakes himself as if he was water on him, same as his taunt from SSBB. *Fixes his tie. Entrance Breaks out of a DK Barrel, grunts and makes a strongman pose. Wins *Punches his chest, then makes a strongman pose. *Jumps, then shakes his hands together above his head. *Jumps from a vine, then pulls out a branch of bananas and eats some. Loses Claps to the winner sloppily. Victory Theme Super Smash Bros. Melee Donkey Kong Victory Theme Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse